Strawhat, Water Rose, and the Piece Lovers
by Frosty Heartz
Summary: Three BFFs and one of their cousin open a portal into One Piece, right onto the Thousand Sunny Go. Can the four girls stay alive with their new friends and devil fruit powers? And what about the love some of the Strawhats now have for the new nakama of the Thousand Sunny?
1. Chapter 1

Heartz here and this is my first fanfic so plz be nice!

Chapter 1: Falling onto the Thousand Sunny Go!?

Maddie's POV:  
"Ok, so Luffy can now completely control second and third gear. Do you think he will get a forth gear or something or is that it?" I asked my bff's Grace and Kat. Okay so I need to tell you more, so my name is Maddie and I have wavy milk coco hair that goes a little past my butt, big hazel brown eyes, and big, full lips. I am a little on the small side with big boobs. People say I look like an angel or a goddess, but I don't see it. Grace and Kat are prettier to me. the three of us and one other that should be here any minute are a group called (most of the time by Kat) the 'Piece Lovers. Totally stupid right? "No way in hell, he badass as it is, he don't need no more gears!" Kat yelled in my ear. Kat has hair as long as mine but bone straight and lighter in color. She is two to three inches taller than me, but with her boobs a little smaller. "Ahhhhh, DON'T YELL IN MY GOD DAMN EAR, BITCH!" I screamed at her. "Okay, okay calm down. We come over to talk about one piece not to yell each other's ears off, okay girls." Grace, the ( not really but is the oldest ) leader, says to me and Kat. She has hair to her shoulder blades, same color as Kat (or kitty), and pretty brown, smaller eyes. She is like one to one and a half inches taller than Kat. "Yes, yes you're right, Grace." I relent. "Kiss ass." Kat whispers to herself. All of a sudden, my little badass cousin Nicole came bursting into my bedroom and yelled, " Hey hey hey everyone!" the thing is Kat was sitting in front of the door, so when Nicole burst into the room, Kat was sent flying into the wall. Nicole blinked over and over again, and Grace just rolled her eyes at me because I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "IT'S NOT FUNNY BITCH!" Kat screams at me. "... yes it was kitty." Grace says in the calmest of ways. All three of us looked at her like she was crazy, but of course all of us are. "Okay than..." I say. "Soooooooooo, what you all doin' ", Nicole asks as if nothing happened. "We were talking about One Piece, you want to join in Nicole?" I ask my ten and a half year old cousin. Nicole has blonde hair that goes mid-way down her back, big blue-green eyes and the face of a baby angel. The thing is, she is a total badass, dare-devil, and always in skorts (you know thoughts half skirt half shorts things). "YES YES YES!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. But it didn't affect us, or not anymore. "Hey, water rose pass the salt G.", Grace asks me. You see Kat is not the only one with a nickname, we all have one in the group. I am water rose (or rose for short), because I 'live' in the water, or so the others say, and i always have my rose hair pin in my hair. Kat is called kitty because her name is Kat like the cat , she loves cats, and she even wears a cat ears hair band and acts like a kitten ( if she is in the mood ). Grace is mama or mommy because she the leader-like person that everyone listens to. Nicole is Nicky or G-lu, for girl-Luffy, because we all think that is what she is like, a small girl Luffy. "Kay, kay mama!" I happily chirp as I hand her the chips. "Thanks rose." "Hey, why is Nami and Robin's hair long and wavy after the two year gap? I mean it looks better, especially on Nami, but why didn't they cut it or something?" Nicky asked after a second of thinking. " I think it was to show that two whole years had passed, and the only reason that Luffy didn't change all that much in appearances is because he got that big X-shaped scar on his chest right before the two year gap.", was my reply. "Hey, I read online that this spell opened a portal to your favorite anime." Kat said next. We all look at her like she had FINILLY lost her mind. "Okay, prove it!" Nicky challenges her. "Ok, fine then! Nobis inde, ubi somnia! " Kat yells. At first, nothing happens. "HA, I knew i..." Nicky starts off, but she was cut off by the floor going out from all four of us. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy's POV:  
I was just playing with Chopper and Usopp, Robin was reading a book, and Brooke was playing music. Then all of a sudden, Nami called everyone out and said that the air currents were going crazy. "What does that mean?" I asked her. "I don't know Luffy, the air currents are going crazy, but not the sea currents. I don't know what to make of it! ", Nami yells. All of a sudden, a big fat hole appeared in the sky right above us! Then four girls fell out of it! I caught a very pretty girl with wavy milk coco hair that goes a little past her butt, with big hazel brown eyes, big, full lips, a little on the small side, and with big boobs. Zoro caught a girl with lighter color hair that was straight and went a little passed her shoulders and about four inches taller than the one I cot. Sanji caught a girl with cat ears on her head, with hair the same shade as the girl Zoro caught, but as long as the one I cot. Chopper also caught one, a little girl about nine or ten with blonde hair. "Wha,...WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro shouted after a minute. Sanji swood at the cat-girl that jumped the minute Zoro yelled, the girl Zoro had, the one Chopper had, and the one I had all got out of our arms gracefully. "Okay, you need to say sorry to Kat now Nicole." the one Zoro was holding said to the one Chopper was. "Yes Grace." the one now known as Nicole said then turned to the one Sanji was holding and said, "Sōrī Kat." "It's okay Nicky." was the reply. "Hey, where did the other girl go?" Robin asked. "Oh no, " Grace said , " you don't think Maddie went anywhere eles on the ship do you?" "No I didn't mama, don't worry." the girl (Maddie) said next to me. "Where were you, who are you four, and how did you four do the hole in the sky trick?" I ask the girls. " I was behind you, I am Madie, the blonde ten year old is Nicole, the one with cat ears is Kat, and the other girl is Grace, and we don't really know. Kat said this old spell and that hole showed up right under us and we fell down it and here we are." Maddie says really fast. Everyone (even the other new girls on the ship) looked at her. "Okay than,..."was Usopps reply to that. "Cool, you four want to join my crew?" I ask. Sanji is swooning and telling me that is a great idea; Robin, Franky, Brooke, Chopper, and Usopp seem to be okay with it (if all of them smiling at me and the girls say anything on how they feel about it). But Nami and Zoro looked at me like i was stupid (again), and the girls..., well they all looked like they could all die of happiness.

To be continued...

Nobis inde, ubi somnia! - Take us there, it where our dreams are!=Latin

Sori - sorry= Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

Heartz- ok here we go! OH, and by the way in the first chappy, the girls got on the ship before the crew go to the Sabaody Archipelago, and all the girls will get devil fruit powers in this chapter or the next. Ok, NOW, let's do this!

Chapter 2: The birth of Sea-rose Maddie and Time-mama Grace

Nami's POV:

"Luffy, are you nuts! We don't know them at all and if they can even fight and you are going to ask them to join the crew!" I screamed at him. "We can all fight miss, Maddie is a black belt in kung fu, Nicole is the youngest sword master ever, Kat can do kung fu too, but she also has these cool cat claw gloves that she is great with, and I can get anyone with my scythe. We can fight perfectly, okay?" Grace snapped back at me. "AHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he fell into the ocean after being hit with a cannon ball. "Luffy!" everyone screamed. Well, almost everyone. Maddie just jumped in right after him, it was like she didn't think about it at all, and she just jumped. Then we all looked for the reason Luffy fell in the first place. The Marines had found us! Maddie got both Luffy and a BIG chest up onto the ship and Franky did a _**Coup De Burst **_to get us away from the Marines. "How did you get bout Luffy and that big ass chest up here, Maddie?" Usopp asked her the minute we all knew we lost the Marines. "Oh, Luffy helped me. You see, when I got to him, I saw the chest, so when I got to the surface, I asked Luffy if when I got him out of the ocean, if he would hang on the side and when I got it up, if he would help me get it onto the ship." "OH, okay then. OPEN IT!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at her. "Kay, kay!" So she broke the lock on the chest and opened it. It was beautiful, all the gold and jewels, there were also two smaller chests in it. "What are those?" Franky asked. "Open them Maddie-san, you are the one who got the chest, so you should have what is in it. My heart broke when he said that, but swelled when Maddie said, "You can have the gold and jewels, my favorite bag of jewels fell out of the hole with me, I just want the two mini-chests, okay?" "Maddie, my sweet, adorable, new Nakama, thank you soooooooooo much!" I say to her as I hug the life out of her. "MADDIE-KOI, YOU ARE THE SWEETEST THING!" Sanji yells at her. All she does in reply to the two of us was blush. "SOOOOO CUTE!" Sanji is so loud. Then she opened the two mini-chests, inside were two Devil-fruits. "Cool.", was all that Nicky said. That was all anyone was thinking really. One was as round as a ball, ocean blue, and the one leaf on it (as was the steam) a cool blue-green color. The other was a cool misty-looking purple, also round, the leaf (but not the steam) was a lighter purple. "I'm goanna eat It.", Maddie says as she picks up the ocean blue one. "Are you okay with not swimming water rose, you love to?" Kat asks her friend. "Yes, but for some reason I don't think that will be a problem." was the reply. "Can I eat the other rose?" Grace asks. "Go for it!" So, Maddie and Grace ate the fruits. "Yuck!" they said at the same time. Okay so they ate them, now which ones did they eat? I don't get it, are they...? What...WHAT THE HELL IS MADDIE THINKING JUMPING INTO THE OCEAN! "MADDIE!" "..., yes guy? What is it?" Maddie asked. The thing that got us was the fact that she was swimming in the ocean. THE OCEAN! Then she was standing on the ocean. "...guess that was the Umi no umi no mi, that I ate." "Cool, I think I ate the Taimutaimu no mi.", Grace said. "Why is that?" Robin asked. "Oh, because I just froze the Marine ship that was coming up to us over there." she said. "WHAT!" everyone yelled (well Maddie and Luffy didn't). Wow, those new devil fruits are cool. I am glad Luffy asked them to be our nakama now.

Nicky's POV:

"COOOOOL! I want a devil fruit! Maddie, do you think you can find me and Kat one too?" I ask my big cousin with sparkles in my eyes. "I will do my best Nicky." was her fast reply. "YAY!" I yell. I hope I get an animal. Like a tiger or something sneaky and cool. Kat should get a cat type. "So, where are we going?" I ask after a minute. "We have one more island, then we go to Sabaody Archipelago I think." Nami said. "Cool, hey, are we going to leave them like that?" I asked everyone as I pointed to the Marine ship that Grace stopped in time. "We leave." Zoro said. "Kay, kay!" So we went on our way.

Two hours later - Zoro's POV:

"Hey, I see land!" I shout out to the others. I think I am the only one not fully trusting the new girls yet. Well Maddie passed by saving Luffy like it was second nature to her, and Grace saved all our skin when she stopped the Marine ship's time, but the other to still need to prove they will follow the captain and look out for their nakama. When we get to the island, Nami said to stay together because it was a big pirate town. Sanji got all the food we all could carry, he tried to get the new girls not to carry any, but they says that it would not kill they to help he out, for which all the other guys were happy about, and made the baka ero-cook go all baka heart-eyes on them. After that was all on the Sunny, we walked around a bit. "What the hell?" I asked. Over in the middle of the market, three guys were fighting saying things like "Those two devil fruits are mine!" and "I will get those fruits!". Maddie walked passed the fight and whispered, "What are the two devil fruits you have?" I don't know if Maddie did it on porpose, or if she was the first pretty girl to talk to him, but he said the orange and black banana was a Neko neko no mi, but didn't say what version, and the red-brown ball one was the Kitsunekitsune no mi. She asked for the fruit and he just gave them to her, she kissed his cheek in thanks (much to the ero-cook's dislike). "So, it looks like Maddie kept her promise to Nicole about devil fruits." I said to everyone "Of couse I did, Zoro. This go back to the ship!" Maddie says all excited-like.

Umi no umi no mi - sea sea fruit

Taimutaimu no mi - time time fruit

Neko neko no mi - cat cat fruit

Kitsunekitsune no mi - fox fox fruit


	3. Chapter 3

Heartz- ok here we go. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** The birth of Tiger-paw Kat and Fox-tail Nicole

**Nicole's POV:**

We all ran to the ship. Once we got there Maddie gave me the Kitsunekitsune no mi and Kat the Neko neko no mi and yelled with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, "EAT THEM YOU TWO!" So we ate the fruit as fast as we could, remembering how bad Grace and Maddie said they taste. "YUCK, THAT IS SO GROSS!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "IT'S **NOT** FUNNY YOU GUYS!" Then I started to change shape. It was weird. I felt smaller than normal. Then I looked over to Kat to see a tiger in her place. "Wow, so cool! Chopper, look, I am like you!" "You are a fox, Nicky, not a reindeer!" "That is not what I meant, I mean that we have the same type of fruit." "Oh, sorry Nicky." "Hey, can you two change back?" Nami asked. "Ok." So we did, or Kat did, I couldn't figure it out. I almost got it, I was a human again, but I still had fox ears and a tail! "How did you do that Nicky?" Luffy asked. "I don't know." I replied. "I was just thinking about going back to my human form from the fox, and then I stopped. Can we not talk about it, please?" "Okay, Nicole we will stop." Grace said to me. I think that was too easy, but it did look cool. I might do it more when I learn to control my D.F. powers. Nami said that the log pose only needed two hours to set, so after that we were got everything settled, we were off!

**Nami's POV:**

It was crazy, I mean how do all four of the new girls get Devil Fruits in less than twenty-four hours! It is totally nuts! I don't know what to think about it. I guess we are just not made to make any since at all. Good grief.

**Time Skip!**

_Two days later._

**Zoro's POV:**

I don't trust them. They are all acting like this is normal, but it's not. At first I thought it would be ok to trust at least Grace and Maddie, but even they are acting like this is how it always was. Speaking of them, where in the seven hells are them girls?

**No one's POV:**

Zoro walked up to Nami and said," Hey ware are the new girls?" "Grace stole the others, something about a meeting or something like that." "WHAT! How can you be okay with that? Is anyone keeping an eye on them!" "Zoro, why do you think we need to keep an eye on them? They have not done anything to warrant us not trusting them." Robin, who was sitting next to Nami, said before Nami could reply. "I don't think they should be trusted, they are all acting like this is normal, but it's not, they should be trying to at least find out how they got here, but they are acting like they are meant to be hear. "Come on, let us go spy on them then." Nami said. So the three of us went to the crow's nest to spy. Somehow every else heard and were coming with to spy. We put a video snail up their without the girls seeing, and then we watched the girls talk.

_At the same time: In the crow's nest._

"So, what is it you stole us for Grace? "Kat asked. "It seems that we have become part of One Piece, right?" Grace asked. The other three just nodded their heads. "Yes, so?" Nicole says after a minute. "So, we need to show them that we are as loyal to Luffy as they are. Maddie are you listening to me?" Maddie was, but she also saw the strawhats put a video snail into the room. "Yes, I am. I don't think we should worry about the spell that brought us here, we are here so I think we should just stop worrying about it and get closer to our new friends. We didn't mean to come here, but since we are we should just go on adventures and have fun with it. I mean we all did say we wish we could be part of the Strawhats Pirates, so we should be happy about that, right?" Now the girls knew that Maddie would not just change part of what they were talking about without a good reason to. So when Maddie was talking, Kat, Nicole, and Grace looked for what was the problem. They saw the video snail. Nicole then pointed to it like she just now saw it when Maddie was done and Kat said she was right, and said," Hey guys, was that in here before?" The three other girls faked not knowing what Nicole was talking about and looked to where she was pointing. " Maddie, it looks like someone else might have heard your big speech." "What! Oh God, please tell mean that you are playing with me!" Maddie said, blushing the whole time. The girls knew she was thinking about something to make herself blush, but to the Strawhats thought that she was embarrassed.

_With the Strawhats: In the dinning room with a moniter_

"So, are you better now, Zoro?" Nami asked like she knew it would turn out like this. "Yes, I do feel better about the girls." Zoro did feel better about the new girls and that they were just trying to put up a brave face and live their dreams. They did belong on the crew. After that the new girls came in and asked about the video snail, the others just acted like they didn't know that it was there. They all said to just forget about it.

**Time Skip!**

_20 minutes later: on deck_

"So, what are your dreams, girls? Everyone on this ship has one." Usopp said after a bit. The girls already knew what the crew's dreams were, but they asked to be told their dreams first. "Okay, I am going to be Pirate King!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lunges. Grace's eyes just widened, but Kat, Nicloe, Maddie had stars in their eyes. Everyone thought it was because they thought that was cool, but it was more so because they got to hear him say it in person. Still they yelled, "COOL!" together. " I am going to become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro said with fire in his eyes. "Then you should remember mine, Zoro." Nicole started. Everyone that didn't already know her dream thought that she was going to say that she had the same dream, but were pleaently saprizeed when she said, "My dream is to make a sword that can rivel one of the Meito, and the only one that could prove my blade is that good is the world's greatest swordsman. When I make my true blade, will you, as the next world's greatest swordsman, welde my sword?" "I would love to, Nicky." The smile that he got for saying that could light a town. "Okay, I am going to draw a map of the whole world." "I am going to become a warrior of the sea." "I am going to fine the All Blue." "I am going to become docture that can cure any illness." "I am looking for the Rio Poneglyph." "I made this ship and am going to see if it is the SUPER ship of my dreams." "I have a friend named Labon that I am going to see." "I just want to travel around the world without person thinking I need someone taking care of me and to protect my friends." Grace said with fire in her eyes. "I am going to become a fighter that everyone knows and respects." Kat says with pride. "Maddie-san, what is your dream? Also, may I see your panties?" Brooke asked after a minute of her just sitting there looking nerves. "STOP ASKING THAT YOU PERV!" Nami yelled at Brooke and hit him on the skull. Which was to bad for Brooke, because Maddie was about to say ok, but thought she shouldn't because Nami might get mad. So, she awsered the question. "I.. I... I... I want to become one t..the gr..greatest scientist in the world." Maddie was studdering the whole time and looked like she was scared of something, the three that knew her longer knew why, but the others thought that she was scared that they would make fun of her or something that, they didn't know how close they were to the truth. "COOL! That means you are going to be our presonal scientist, right? And also make things for the crew and the ship! That is so awesome!" Luffy yelled with his famous D-shaped smile. The smile that came to Maddie's face got everyone to smile with her, she was ozzing happy.

Heartz- next stop, Sabaody Archipelago! everyone gets seperated like in canon, so i will only put what happened to Grace, Kat, Nicole, and Maddie. til then,

Jā matane!


	4. Chapter 4

Heartz- ok here we go. SOOOOOOO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG Got a big bad case of wrighters block ( now to forever be known as the WBs!). Chapter 4, where the girls end up at after Sabaody Archipelago! What happened to the new girls?

Lets find out!

**Chapter 4: **Where are the girls?

**Grace's POV:**

Of cource it happends, it was so stupid of us to forget! Now I don't know where the other girls are! OK OK OK. I need to keep calm and learn. I know for a fact that we will all get back together in two years( Luffy even did the message thing like before ), so I just need to learn from master Sin on this island in the calm belt and make myself the best I can be for my friends, no my **FAMILY**! I WILL be there for Luffy and the others, and Zoro. He always was my favorite, I may or may not have a bit of a thing for him. Kat at frist laughed, until Maddie said that she knew for a fact the kitty loved Sanji to death, Nicky liked Chooper, and she then said she wanted nothing more that to be Luffy's queen. THAT got all of us to respect her even more( which is saying something!). I just hope the others landed somewhere that will help them.

**Kat's POV:**

Soooooooo COOOOL! I am with Zoro! And we both are getting taught by Hawk-eye! He is sooo cool By Zoro and Hawk-eye, or Kyōshi, as I am calling him. He seems to like that.

**Nicole's POV:**

I cannot believe my luck. I am at the house of one of the most famous sword makers of all! this is so COOL! I can learn from the best and one day make the sword of my dreams for Zoro to hold and make legend and get stronger too. I hope Maddie and the others got this lucky too! And I can't wait to see Chooper again! I miss them all.

**Madie's POV:**

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NO!

This is the best and worst thing to ever happen it me. Best because I am learning by Dr. Vegapunk, but cuz I need to be a FUCKING MARINE! Fuck everyone is going to think I turned on them. I just need to deal with it and hope everyone will let me explain why I will be a marine the next time we all meet. Only for you Luffy, only ever for you.

Haertz- that all for now. next is everyone is back ,just some little snippets and Madie's big least minute comeback! til next time!

Ja matane!


	5. Chapter 5

Heartz- ok here we go. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **We are back! Wait... Maddie is a WHAT?!

**Robin's POV: **

"What the... Soul King... join the Strawhats pirate crew. What is going on?" I say to myself. "Come on!" someone is coming! " Vice Admiral Maddie said we need to get her her tools packed and ready to go for something." "What was it that she needed them ALL packed for?! And all her inventions too?" "No clue, she has been very out of it as of late. It is not our problem though, lets get what she wants done and then find Strawhat!" What the hell! Maddie is a marine? And a Vice Admiral too! But, it might not be as bad as it looks. They said she needed her things packed for something, mabye she is still one of us. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

_Same POV, two hours later everyone but Maddie just got to the __Thousand Sunny: Robin told everyone what she heard about Maddie and what she hopes is going on_

" So, that is what I thought." I told everyone and than asked what they thought. "Maddie is not the type to turn on a friend, you guys need to believe in her!" Nicole yelled. Grace and Kat were fast to agree. "I don't know guys, it looks pretty bad." Nami said and everyone but the girls, Robin, and Luffy agreed with her. "NO, I don't believe it!" Luffy yelled after a moment. "I know Maddie is still one of us, I know it!" Before Zoro or Nami could yell at him about how he was too trusting, someone behind us said, in a small and quite voice, that we all knew all to well, "It is nice to know that you have faith in me Luffy." We all turned around and saw...

**Maddie's POV:**_ in the middle of the talk_

I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew they would hate me for having to become a marine! It was not like I wanted to but I had to. Wait Luffy...he still believes in me. YES YES YES YESSY YES YES! I am so so so so happy, "It is nice to know that you have faith in me Luffy." they all turned to look at me, I didn't even know that I said anything out loud. They all look at me in different ways, Robin looks happy, like she hoped I did not change. Chooper, Usopp, Franky, Sanji, and Brooke looked like they felt bad about thinking I would ever change, and the girls looked happy to see me ok( the nuts). It was Zoro, Nami, and Luffy that though that caught my eye. Zoro and Nami looked like I needed to prove myself again, but Luffy was looking at me with an unreadable look on his face, and for some reason that look made my heart beatting faster. I try not to think about that though and tell everyone what is going on. "Zoro, Nami, I ...I already know that I need to ...to prove myself again, but ...I will but please listen I what made me do this before you say anything okay?" Nami looks like she is hoping I can explain everything away. Zoro still looked like he didn't know about me but they said they would listen. Luffy is still looking at me! OMG!

**Zoro's POV:**__

"So, why a marine! and a Vice Admiral to boot! " "I iiiiii was sent straight into the lab of Dr. Vegapunk! Because I don't have a wanted poster I was made a marine and Dr. Vegapunk's apprentice when I told them I was a scientist and when they asked how I got in there and I said I got caught in the cross-fire of a pirate/marine fight." Maddie said really fast, I think she only dose that when she is nerves. "And they just let you learn all his secertes!" ( Usopp ) "Yes, and when I saved him and the now ex-Vice Admiral Garp from pirants and drowning, I was made a Vice Admiral myself. I was pretty much made Garp's replacement." " Why do it though?" I asked. The anwser I got told me that **OUR** rose did not charnge in the least. " I needed it get stronger and learn more to better help my nakama, why ess would I put up with FUCKING MARINES of all things for!?" She looked so pissed about that I had to laugh at that. And than it was like a big wieght fell off of all of us because in only a few seconds, we were all laughing are asses off!

Heartz - Ja matane!


	6. Chapter 6

Heartz- ok here we go. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **To Fishman Island! ( and the girls new looks )

_**I don't know which Strawhat is thinking this you just pick one, ok :p **_**: **

Everynow has new looks! ( for the strawhats, look at the anime :P ) Nicole is twelve now, her hair stops now right at the beinging of her butt and it has yellow tips, she wears bright purple booty shortswith her twin swords on one hip, black knee high boots, she wears a neckless with a charm of purple twin swords that Maddie gave her for her nineth brithday ( she had it in her pocket when they got here ), and a T-shirt that goes from purple to black going from top to bottom. The biggest new thing though, is the blonde and yellow tiped fox tail and ears that matches her hair that she now sports all the time. Grace now has black hair with blood red tips, and she wears black, studded, ankle high boots, a red and black checkered skirt with two chainbelts with a clock on each, one sitting on each of her hips, an off-the-shoulder ripped red shirt with a black unpershirt, and a black studded neckbelt. Kat now has black strips in her light brown hair, tiger ears and tail, wears black high rised sandles, a black and orange tiger striped dress that is shorter in the front than in the back, and a black coller with an orange bell on it. And Maddie now had sea-blue wavy hair that was in two pig-tails, wearing black lace-up sandles, a saphire blue mid-thigh skirt, a black one shoulder seliveless shirt, and a simple black chocker with a saphire blue rose in the center. And as always she had her blue rose hairpin in her hair. ( yes it was always blue, I just forgot to say that).

**No one's POV: **

So the Marines came and saw 'Vice Admiral' Maddie on the ship and started to say she was kiddnaped. She yells that she was not kiddnaped, but that she has always been a Strawhat, and that now she is back where she should be. The marines start to attack and Boa Hancock saves them, but also sees all the girls on the ship and is sad and afraid that they are the reason Luffy won't marry her. They start to sumarge under the water with Luffy yelling, " To Fishman Island!" "HAI !"

Heartz - Ja matane!


	7. Chapter 7

Heartz- ok here we go. I tried to make this one longer. tell my what you all think ok! :) Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Under the Sea part 1: Rose's and Mama's sad pasts.

**Luffy's POV: **

" So is everyone ok now?" Maddie asked with some fear in her voice. It seems she is still scared that we all will hate or fear her. " Yes we can tell that you hated being a marine."Zoro said and we all nodded our , yes we all could. I kinda want to know why Maddie seems to hate the marines though, I mean even before our two years apart she seemed to overall hate them, but she did say that she knew there were some good people in the marines. Then Kat started to laugh her ass off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" "THE FUCK IS SO RA DAMBED FUNNY, BASUTAZU!",Maddie yelled at her friend. "Gomen' gomen' Maddie, it is just, I was thinking about your basterd parents, and what they would look like if they saw you now! It would be so funny. You look so kawai!" Kat gushed. I have to agree to that, she is, ...wait,... did I just think that? Great, now I need to fight down a blush.

**No POV:**

Maddie looked down as Grace smaked Kat upside the head. "Ow, what was that for bitch!" "For upsetting Maddie, you know both me and her hate thinking about our pasts, her even more than me BAKA!" "Why, what happend? ( Chopper) "I can only tell you a bit of my story, Maddie's is not mine to tell.", Grace said to them. " See, My parents at first hated me for being a female and a special needs child as well." "But you couldn't help that!" ( Usopp) "Yes, well, they didn't care at the time, but then you see...

_Flashback:_

_Grace Dawn's parents were always seen as very diligent in everything they did. They were seen as the type of people that would have good kids and be the parents that every kid would want. But that was not the truth. Both the Dawns were very loathsome of their only daughter, Grace. They hated the fact that they had a special needs girl. They were hoping that they would have some massive son that would grow up to be a football star or something. They're only solace in their eyes was that she was pretty and smart. But they would still try to discredit her for anything she did, saying things like "Anyone can do that, you are nothing special". The only thing she could do was try to please them, all the while wanting nothing more than to purge her stomach of everything she ate. _

_One of the things that would happen with her was that she would be writhing and moaning in her sleep at night. It drove them nuts, but it was not like she could help it. She was in pain and they at first would not get her the meds she needed to make it stop. The doctors would collaborate together to find a way to make her parents take better care of her. They were all had a lot of compassion for the poor special needs child. When they finally got some pictures to prove the way they treat their child, they showed them to the parents after they made copies and put them on their computers. When Mr. and Mrs. Dawn were told about the conundrum they were in, they asked what it would take to make sure that they never came out. The last thing they wanted was to look almost as bad as the Heart's for what they did to little Maddie. They said that they had to treat Grace well and like good parents would, like they loved her with all of their hearts. They almost immediately asked for a compromise, that they would pay them to keep quiet about all of this. It was rejected and the doctors said they either treat Grace like they love her 24/7, or they would show everyone in town the pictures. Her parents had no choose but to capitulate, though the conditions were hardly agreed on. _

_After that her parents spoiled their daughter and got to know her for real. They started to love her for real. She even was the reason her father was a very good demagogue in the town. The only ones to know what was going on thought that Grace was a very good conformist since all of the stuff she was now a part of was so new to her before. But she was happy now that her parents loved and cared for her for real, and so were Mr. and Mrs. Dawn. _

_End flashback._

"After that, they were overprotective, I would always complain about it until Maddie told me her story of why she lived with her uncle." " Hey, Maddie, why did you live with your uncle, what did your parents do that was worse than Grace's?" (Luffy) "They beat me, whipped me, yelled at me, hardly gave me any food or water, and forced me to do activeties I hated and beat me more if I was bad at them.", Maddie said in a monotone voice. "WHAT!" "That is horrible!"(everyone) "How did you come to live with your uncle then?" ( Nami ) "Well, that was when ...

_Flashback:_

_A small, young girl of six, almost seven, was hiding in her room, under her pallet of old, hole-filled blankets. She knew it was not going to help at all, but she was too scared to come out in fear of her parents. To the whole town, her parents were nice, strong, loving, and just perfect people. It was a different story at home. The girl, Maddie's, parents were horrible to her, they hated her for the simple fact she was born a girl. They hoped she would be a boy so they would have someone to pass the family business onto. Her dad felt upset about her and was rarely home, and her mom was nothing but a horrible, loud, and mean child-abusing harpy. The only time her parents acted nice to her is when they know that it will defame them. She then hears her mom coming up to get her 'respectable' as she says, which is kind of funny to her because her mom was a to-much-makeup-wearing, bad perfure-waering, and out-of-style woman. She tried to get out of the blankets, just to find out that she was tangled in the pallet. Her mom came in and saw that Maddie was trapped, but unlike most moms, going to help her daughter, she started to yell and beat her. "YOU STUPID, LITTLE, UGLY, GIRL! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!? YOU ARE SO USELESS, I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU!" her mom yelled at her at the top of her lungs as she beat Maddie. The little girl cried and cried, but it wasn't anything new. This was after all the normal pattern of life for Maddie. What was new was that today was dad's annual party, something that was just normal decorum for them. A lot of the party guests were already coming in and heard the yelling of the mother and the screaming and crying of the daughter. Her dad tried to rederect the problem tfron the guests attetion, but they didn't buy what he was saying. All of the guests ran up the stairs and into the room that they heard the yelling from, and saw the mother beating the life out of the girl. A few people held the parents down and another called the police and the hospital. The girl was still alive and because of that the parents were adthought of as trivial to her health. The parents were taken to court for child abuse. Maddie was made to retell everything her parents did to her. Her parents tried to be lie about what happened, but no one believed them, they had lost all their power over them when they saw what they did to their daughter. She was then taken to live with her uncle on her dad's side that lived down the road from her aunt and her new borne baby cousin __Nicole from her mom's side. She was scared that her uncle would do the same thing that her mom and dad did, but quickly found out that her dad and her uncle were only the same in looks and that her uncle was very nice and caring to her. She was finally happy with her life and family and that was all that mattered to her._

_End flashback._

" That is all." Maddie said endding her story with a sad and distent look in her eyes.

baka-stupid

Basutazu - basterds

kawia-cute

Heartz - Ja matane guys and girls, and I hope I did good :) !


End file.
